The energy or velocity transferred to a ball by a ball striking device may be related, at least in part, to the flexibility of the face plate of the ball striking device at the point of contact, and can be expressed using a measurement called “coefficient of restitution” (or “COR”). Generally, the face plate of a ball striking device will have an area which imparts the greatest energy and velocity to the ball, and this area is typically positioned at or near the center of the ball striking plate. In one example related to golf clubs, the area of highest response may have a COR that is equal to the prevailing USGA limit (e.g. currently 0.83). Because golf clubs are typically designed to contact the ball at or around the center of the face plate, even slightly off-center hits with many existing golf clubs may result in less energy being transferred to the ball, decreasing the distance of the shot. Such off-center hits may also result in undesirable vibrations being felt and/or heard by the user.
The overall flexing behavior of the ball striking face plate and/or other portions of the ball striking device during impact may influence the energy and velocity transferred to the ball, the direction of ball flight after impact, the spin imparted to the ball, and the feel and sound of the ball striking device conveyed to the user, among other factors. Altering the flexing behavior of the face plate of the ball striking device may involve altering the geometry of the ball striking plate. For example, certain portions of the plate may be thickened or thinned. Certain portions of the plate may be provided with reinforcement features. Accordingly, altering the geometry of the ball striking face plate, itself, and/or other portions of the ball striking device during impact may be advantageous.
However, altering the geometry of the ball striking plate may affect the look, sound, and/or feel of the ball striking device, which may in turn affect the perceptions of the user of the ball striking device. Even minor changes may be disconcerting to the user. Accordingly, fine-tuning or “tweaking” the dynamic characteristics of the ball striking device may be advantageous.
Further, certain golf club heads may be formed from multiple components. Different means of joining elements to club head bodies are known. Each particular joining method must address issues concerning the strength of the attachment, the durability of the attachment, the ease of forming the attachment, the aesthetics of the attachment, etc.
The present devices and methods are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior ball striking devices of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.